


secound chance

by stardust1102



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: its about yuta have a hard life but he is full of hope





	secound chance

**Author's Note:**

> since this is my first time writing a story , i hope its not to shitty

yuta was living a hard life growing up without a parent , living with his abusive uncle’s family who treated him like animal . tortured him , raping him when his on heat and make him eat some weird pill so he wont get pregnant . they done numerous horrible things to him but never once yuta lose hope , in the back of his mind he know that he will have the happiness he deserve.

it was one of those day where his uncle beat him up and kick him out , “do you want stay for dinner , my parent asked?” ten a beta asked where he reply sure . ten was his only friend and neighbour , his family know his station and cited him and tell him he can stay the night if things happen . yuta was awfully grateful toward them , since they are the closer to call family and the family think yuta as their own too. “you should call the cop” the japanese looks at his side seeing ten sitting down next to him , “you think so?” yuta reply meekly . its not that yuta never thought of calling the cop but because yes , even though his uncle ’s family beat him at least he gave them a place to sleep , right? “of course , you should you can stay with us after that . my parent will be happy seeing them like you more than me” ten say sarcastically . the omega didn't said anything but only laughed at what he said.

it was the next morning , since he was staying at ten house for a while he offer to help buying with the groceries and clean the house even though they refuse saying he was a guest but the japanese male say “this is the least i can do for bringing you guys trouble” . that how he and ten are now at a super market looking for the item in the list , the two separated so that it will be quicker . the omega male was looking for some jam where he accidentally bumped into a person and causing the both of them fell into the group. yuta was rubbing his head that bump into the person when he heard a voice “are you okay?” he look up and saw his black silky hair and handsome face feature , he was used for a few second before getting up and said “ yeah i’m fine. are you okay , i’m so sorry” the male laugh and said “i’m fine-“ he word was cut short when his sense that the male in front of him was releasing some scent and his inner alpha was growling at him but somehow he manage to took control of it.

when yuta look at him in the eye it was like something hit him , suddenly his body become hot like he was in heat but he cant be in heat he just got off it a week ago . he was ready to fall when the male he bumped into him catch him and his friend ten run toward him panicking when looking at him “what’s going on?”. “i think he in heat , lets go to my house , its only two building away” the taller said , to which ten only nodded since he was sorry about his friend so he call his mom and tell her what happened and his mom only reply don't worry .

the they arrived , they gave the omega some pill to stop his heat and put him to his bed . “my name is johhny “ his said to ten who look at him and said “i’m ten , beta and if i’m not rude but how come you can resist an omega heat?” . “i’m not sure , i was suppose to attack when the thought of protecting him come into my mind and i don't know , i somehow can control the urge” johnny smile while thinking that the omega is beautiful but frown when he notice bruise on his body . it was like ten could read his mind when he told the omega story to the alpha and the alpha was so shocked and sympathise with him saying no one sure be treated like this. they were chatting when they hear the omega getting up so they rush to his side and ask where am i? so ten told him everything and the japanese omega thanked the man for his help and not attacking him .

ever since that day the two of them become closer then ever , always meeting up with each other and introducing the omega to his friend and one of them named taeyong who somehow got close to ten and begin dating only few day of knowing each other . on night , like usual yuta was hanging in johnny ’s apartment , to eat dinner together and watch a movie at the sofa . johnny sit beside yuta on the coach to watch some random movie they were watching ad in his mind he was wondering should i do it tonight? . when the two stared to hang out with each other johnny didn't know when he started to notice the beautiful japanese omega . like for example , his inner alpha start growling when he notice someone staring at him or that his eye will for some reason always wander off to wherever the omega is . when he told his friend about it , they all laughed at him saying you're whipped ,so he decided the night will be the night.

yuta started to notice more and more of the alpha when he found out that he only didn't attack him but also help him during his heat . whenever they hang out each other , the japanese omega heart always warm up just thinking that his was able to see to male and his touch always leave a tingling feeling on his skin.but his was scared to confess the feeling he has toward the alpha since he thought that johnny deserve to have someone who was better than him, someone who wasn't used before…thought like this always make yuta wanted to cry . he always thought that johnny wouldn't like someone like him that is until , johnny confess to him that night . yuta thought he hear wrong so he say “ huh?” to which johnny said it even louder this time and thistle looking at the omega at the eye I love you and would you like to become my boyfriend? . he thought that yuta would refuse since the omega was silent only to his surprise the omega suddenly hug him by the neck and crying of course i would , i just never thought you would like me . johnny hug him back and of course i would love you , you are nice , kind-hearted and strong . just like that they spend a passionate young night and the alpha mark him. the next day the friend celebrated them .

it was a few month after that and yuta reported to the police about his uncle’s family and was sentence to 56 year of prison , 80,000 thousand dollar and a life restricting order from the court . yuta also met johnny ’s parent and his family welcome him with warm open arm , johnny also met ten ’s parent who was like a parent to yuta , ten’s dad welcome him and warn him to treat yuta with care and johnny agree saying i will protect him like it the last thing i do , yuta laugh at him saying he was cheesy but couldn't hide his blushing cheek and ten congrats the two saying they have their blessing . after that , yuta found a job as a cashier while johnny work as a COO in a certain company . johnny said he doesn't have to work that he can live off of him but the omega refuse saying i want to be independent and even thought i don't earn as much money as you do , its still my money that i earned . johnny was reluctant at first but lose to his stubborn mates . johnny propose to him when they was on a trip to japan to visit the omega home country and to johnny delight his mate said yes .

 

so after many month of preparation the wedding finally happen , its was emotional for yuta since he come a long way from his abusive life. I Johnny Seo promise to always protect , love and care for my other half to the day i died, I Nakamoto Yuta promise to love , care and protect johnny for the rest of my life and till death shall us part the exchanges vow bring happiness and warm feeling to the both of them and from that day on nakamoto yuta will be known as seo yuta . both of them honeymoon to the few different country and move to the US as johnny’s family was there and ten always stay at their house when visiting them.

 

“what you cooking , love?” johnny asked his mate to which he reply “the kids favourite” the omega laughed when he saw his mate pouted with a face saying what about me . yuta kiss his cheek and johnny smile and pull his mate closer to him to hug and he held his hand , playing with his ring saying yuta seo … after all this year , johnny hear still warm up everything he is reminded that yuta has become his mate and his alone . on the other hand yuta feel delighted that johnny is his alpha and that their relationship is still as strong as 12 year ago. they pull apart when they heard step meaning their boys has woke up. their first son name was mark he is 7 year old now , second is renjun 4 year old and finally their last son chenle who only turning 1 this year . while renjun and mark was planned , chenle was not but they love their son not the least . “ come on , sit properly so we can eat dinner and johnny can you wake chenle up?” his mate nodded and go upstair to grab his youngest son.they all talk over dinner about their day and what not . yuta look at his family and look back at his life thinking he thanked himself in the past for not losing hope and keep going and he wouldn't change anything in the world for this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes and stuff


End file.
